Zombie Smokescreen
by LeighannTF14
Summary: Arcee lost one partner to dark energon already. Can she stand to loose another? ... Sorry, summery sucks...


**Sorry I haven't done anything on here lately. I have been so busy with Christmas coming up. I have three violin concerts this week. I have a bunch of ideas. Hopefully I can put them on here soon. **

**This is my first fanfic from Transformers prime. And I haven't seen many episodes. So sorry if some things are a little off.**

Smokescreen kicked a dusty rock across the ground. "Stupid patrol duty." He muttered to himself. Arcee was right behind him, thinking the same thing. No one liked patrol duty. There was never any action. But, just in case, two bots were always sent out. Smokescreen scanned for Decepticon energy signals again, but this time there were two. 'Uh, Arcee, we're not alone."

Arcee looked up and saw the dark shadows way off in the distance. Defiantly Decepticons. 'It's only two, think we can take them?" Arcee smiled at her own joke.

Smokescreen had been dying for some Decepticon action lately, but Optimus had been holding him back. Now, they had no choice. Both of them got ready and watched the Decepticons approach. Unfortunately neither of them were looking behind them, or tracking any energy signals. They missed the main target. Megatron. Who came flying up behind them.

Smokescreen noticed him first. That was because Megatron blasted him in the back. Arcee spun around and began to shoot. But it was already too late. Smokescreen was already on the ground, leaking energon. There was a huge puddle around him.

The other two cons arrived and Arcee turned her attention to them.

"My, my. It seems your young friend is injured. Perhaps I can help. Now I was saving this for Optimus, but, since he's not here, I guess I'll give it to you. Now don't worry, this won't hurt… me." Megatron Laughed and Arcee turned around just in time to see him plunge a shaft of dark energon into Smokescreens spark chamber. The kid writhed in pain.

'No." Arcee's voice wasn't even audible.

The Decepticons went to vehicle mode and flew off. "I'd love to stay, but quite frankly, I don't want to be around when he comes to."

Arcee knelt beside her partner. "No kid. Don't do this. Come on, fight it!" But he was lost. Smokescreen sat up, his eyes glowing purple. He had lost all sense and was just moaning and growling. Arcee took a few steps back. "Arcee to Ratchet, We have a problem. Smoke' needs medical attention." She waited nothing. Smokescreen was trying to stand; he locked eyes with Arcee. "Smokescreen, please. I will not lose another partner this way. You will not end up like… Cliff'. Just hang on a…"

"Arcee? Arcee what happened? I'm pinpointing your location now."

Arcee smiled. But just for a second. "Ratchet, Smokescreen was shot by Megatron, then given… dark energon."

Arcee heard a gasp on the other line. "Arcee, was he offline before the energon?"

"No. He's still in there. He's fighting, but loosing."

"Well, he's a tough kid. I can't leave the base, but I'm sending Bumblebee. And Arcee, be careful. It's hard to think about, because it's Smokescreen, but he is still very dangerous and will rip you apart."

As if on que, Smokescreen stood up and lunged at the unexpecting blue bot. He knocked her sideways and scratched his hand across her arm, leaving three deep burn marks.

She lay on the ground. It was quiet for a minute, then, very soft, she heard a weak voice. "Arcee… run."

Arcee glanced at the bot beside her. He was clutching his head. Smokescreens face was twisted in agitation. Arcee though she saw wetness under his eyes.

"Smokescreen, I won't leave." There was a flash of green and Bumblebee ran over to Arcee and helped her up. He had a large gun in his hand.

"We are not shooting him."

Bumblebee told him that it was a stasis gun. They had told hold Smokescreen down and blast him in the chest. That would temporarily put him in stasis. It was the safest way.

Smokescreen had managed to get up again. His optics were wild but Arcee could also see fear in them.

"I'll keep zombie Smokescreen on the ground. You shoot him." Arcee looked sadly at the kid. She had become rather fond of him. She had to remind herself that they were doing this for his own good. She jumped and landed behind him as he lunged again. A couple quick moves and she had his arms behind his back. Bumblebee tried to shoot while Smokescreen was still standing, but he couldn't get a clear shot.

Finally Arcee yanked him onto the ground and held him with her arms and legs.

"Now Bumblebee!" The yellow bot dove in and shot Smokescreen in the chest.

He and Arcee stood and looked at the young bot twitching in the dirt. "Ratchet, we're gonna need a ground bridge.

Arcee picked Smokescreen up by his left arm and Bumblebee grabbed his right arm. A ground bridge appeared and they dragged him through it.

During the short battle, the pain in Arcees arm was almost unbearable. She felt dizzy now, and couldn't see straight. When they got to the base Arcee collapsed on the ground.

When she woke up, she was laying on a berth with Jack beside her. "Hey, you're awake." Her partner was obviously worried.

Arcee sat up and grabbed her head. "Yea. What about Smoke'? Is he…?"

Jack looked at the ground. "He's not offline. But he is very weak. Ratchet managed to extract all of the dark energon. But he's still weak. He's laying right there."

Arcee looked to her right. Smokescreen was lying there, breathing deeply. But he was online.

'It's night. Everyone else was recharging. I gotta head home though. My mom only let me stay until you wake up. Good night Arcee."

Jack walked out and shut the lights off.

Slowly Arcee laid back down. She closed her optics and began to relax.

"Hey Arcee…"

She was instantly alert. "Yea Smoke'?"

"Thank you… For saving me… and not leaving."

She smiled. "No problem, but now you owe me."

Arcee heard Smokescreens faint laughter beside her. She closed her optics and slipped into recharge.


End file.
